usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario World 3: Back to the Island/Enemies
=Super Mario World Returns Deluxe= ---- |} |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Developer(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Ghostrealm Studios |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Publisher(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Ghostrealm Studios |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Platform(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Wii. Wii U |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Release Date(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|TBA |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Mode(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|1 Player Game, Multiplayer game, Wi-Fi game, Level Creator, Coin Rush Minigames, and Options. |- style="vertical-align:top" | colspan="2"|'Age Rating(s)' |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|ESRB: E for Everyone |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Genre(s)' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Action |- style="vertical-align: top;" | style="width:125px;"|'Media Included' | style="background-color:#3f51c9;border-radius: 3px; -moz-border-radius: 3px; -webkit-border-radius: 3px; -khtml-border-radius: 3px; -icab-border-radius: 3px; -o-border-radius: 3px;"|Wii disc, Wii U disc, digital download. |} Super Mario World 3: Return to Dinosaur World is the true sequel to Super Mario World (since Super Mario World 2 was more of a prequel). Many characters, items, enemies, and bosses return, along with some new ones. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Mario_World_3:_Return_to_Dinosaur_World# show Story The game begins when Mario receives a letter from the Yoshi King. The letter text is below. Dear Mario, Dinosaur Land is under attack! Please come here! Bowser's also kidnapped the princess. Signed, The Yoshi King Mario then makes his way to Mushroom Dock. He then boards a cruise ship headed for Dinosaur Land Harbour. However, the cruise ship is attacked by Bowser's minions. After Mario rescues the captain from the minions, the cruise ship finally docks at Yoshi's Island. Gameplay The game plays out like any other Mario Platformer, but several features have returned and been added like the ones below: Bosses: Boom Boom, Bowser, the canon Eight Koopalings, and Bowser Jr. New Items Bomb Shroom: Bomb Shrooms aren't like Bomb Flowers. Instead of transforming, you can pick them up and throw them at enemies to attack. The Yoshi Powerups from Super Mario Galaxy 2 return, along with the Yoshi shell abilities from Super Mario World, but there are two new Yoshi Fruits. Giga Grape: Swallowing this will make Yoshi gigantic, giving him the effects of Mega Mario. Chill Cherry: Eating this will allow Yoshi to freeze swallowed enemies. He can gain the effect of this fruit by swallowing a white Koopa. However, picking up items Super Mario Bros 2 style has been added, but you can still stomp on enemies. Boom Boom is the boss in every tower. Some levels have fake flagpoles that break when you touch them. Characters (Note: Each character will have their seperate ability. They must fill up a meter, that will trigger the the Power Attack. In order, to get the Power Meter, they must beat a certain number of enemies to power it up) Power-Ups Returning Items Coin Super Mushroom Poison Mushroom Fire Flower Star Ice Flower Super Leaf Tanooki Suit Hammer Suit Frog Suit Boomerang Flower Cape Feather Yoshi Egg Blue Shell Mini Mushroom Mega Mushroom Propeller Mushroom Penguin Suit Super Acorn Cannon Box Dash Pepper Blimp Fruit Bulb Berry Bomb Flower Potted Piranha Plant Gold Flower Coin Block Vegetables (SMB2) Goomba's Shoe Super Bell New Enemies Cat Goomba Super Cat Koopa Cat Paragoomba Fire Paratroopa Cat Guy Sniper Snifit Grand Cat Goomba Giant Cat Koopa =Starshuri= Spiikin' Chuck Koopasnapper Lance Metool Lakiukog Bandana Bones Bandana Parabones Bomb Ninjun Peppop Bullet Phanto Cat Banzai Bill Cat Bullet Bill Icicle Lance Metool Rocky Mole Pink Piranha Plant Super Pink Piranha Plant Venus Frost Trap Venus Zap Trap Hammer Bro Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro Ice Ninjun Bomb Ninjun Sizzlin' Chuck Water Bro Rock Bro. Heavy Fire Bro Amazing Flying Boomerang Bro Cat Bob-Omb Big Cat Bob-Omb Clawgripper Boomerang Ninjun Axe Thrower Dicemond Samurai Joe XLR Fire Ninjun Turbo Jet Ninjun Lemmy Ninjun Quartz Ninjun Spiked Cat Goomba Cat Koopa: These Koopas have spiky shells. Yoshi can swallow them and spit their shells at enemies. Cat Fly Guy Magma Thwomp Magma Snappydile Podoboo Piranha Plant Tribal Dicemond Banned Joe Gorigreen Snappydile Flowmba Tromba Troopa Kintot Psifino Stalking Pink Piranha Plant Vinesnappers: These guys are Piranha Plants that come out of ? Blocks and breathe fire at you! Green & Red Trumpet Cobrat Stationary Magikoopa Spear Bro: These are Hammer Bros. that throw spears! POPLING Cannon Joe Purple Sniper Joe Boulder Jiro 'Normal Enemies' Returning Enemies The various characters and creatures of Super Mario World. Worlds World 1: Yoshi's Island. Here is the Yoshi King's castle, and Larry Koopa has seized control. World 2: Donut Plains. Here, Morton Koopa Jr. has taken over. World 3: Vanilla Dome. Wendy O. Koopa has dominated the Vanilla Dome. World 4: Twin Bridges. Iggy Koopa is ruling over these bridges. World 5: Forest of Illusion. Here, Roy Koopa is hiding. World 6: Chocolate Island. Here, not one but TWO Koopalings are here eating chocolate, and they are Lemmy and Ludwig. Just before you enter the Valley of Bowser, an airship brings you up to the Dino Heights. World 7: Dino Heights. Bowser Jr has set up the Doomship here to guard the Valley of Bowser in this new world. World 8: Valley of Bowser. Of course, Bowser is here. This world has 2 castles and 2 fortresses. One is ruled by Kamek, the other is ruled by Bowser. The shortcut worlds can be unlocked by fufilling certain conditions in some levels. Below is where they are. Icy Mountain: You can get here by finding an alternate path in the Vanilla Dome. Chief Chilly is ruling over this world. Desert Island: Unlock this by finding Chocolate Island's secret cannon. The Pokey King is ruling this world. Donkey Kong Island: You can find this secret world by collecting special bananas in a level at Yoshi's Island. You fight Donkey Kong here in the style of Mario's first game, known as Donkey Kong! Chomp Factory: You can get here by finding the secret underground passage in the Valley of Bowser. The King Golden Chomp controls this factory! There are 2 worlds you get after beating Bowser. Toad Town: You can get a cruise ship here from Yoshi's Island. Petey Piranha has attacked this place. Boo Woods: You can get here after beating Petey Piranha. King Boo controls this place. After you beat Boo Woods, Star Road may be visited. You can warp to worlds easier with Star Road. Secrets When you beat the game, you unlock 16-bit mode. It lets you play the game with Super Mario World graphics but it is harder. For example, there are no midway points, enemies will require 1 more hit to defeat, Yoshi is rare, and there are no Starmen! 16-bit mode's graphics do apply to the multiplayer modes and the Level Creator, but not the features. Level Creator After you beat Larry at Yoshi's Island, you unlock the Level Creator. You can create different levels with this mode and share them via Nintendo WFC. You unlock more elements as you complete each world. Multiplayer The game offers 4-Player action with these characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and a Luma. Modes Free for All: This is just like the main game. Star Battle: You battle for Stars like in New Super Mario Bros. Coin Battle: You try to complete the level with the most coins. Survival: See if you can beat the level without losing a life! There are no ways to earn 1-Ups, and you only have one life. Super Mario Battle: Fight each other with items, Yoshi, and other things to deplete each other's HP! Enemies are on stages to make it harder. You can also play these modes via Nintendo WFC. Coin Rush Coin Rush reappears, but with several changes: *It now has a multiplayer mode, with players working together to collect coins. *You may choose which courses you want to do, or you can randomize it. Minigames The game possesses several minigames you can play alone or with other people: *Time Trials: Complete a random level, and beat your time. *Yoshi Frenzy: See how many enemies and fruits you can swallow with Yoshi before the timer runs out! *Nabbit Chase: Hunt down Nabbit in three random levels, and see if you can catch him!